


You Don't Know My Name (but I know yours)

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: The painful process behind Natalio's song.





	You Don't Know My Name (but I know yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go down with this ship.

Topa kept holding back tears while writing Natalio's song,he would've prefered skip it altogether,but Natalio overheard him talking to Melody about giving her a song and said he wanted one too.

Topa's sure Natalio definitely doesn't remember requesting it anymore but the Capitán still felt like he should do it.Natalio passed through el vagon descanso while Topa was there struggling and looking miserable,Natalio was about to ask about la Cabina de Control but he held back his tongue,analyzing the sight with a critical eye.

The man before him looked like a complete stranger, someone he never seen before,but he looked so familiar at the same time,Natalio felt the urge to help him with whatever might be bothering the short,handsome man.

"Hey,sir,you look lonely,you look like you could use some company.Can I sit here?" Natalio poked him gently and pointed at the empty spot beside Topa in the red sofa,Topa looked up,startled,only to sigh in relief.

"Natalio! Look,I'm writing your song!" Topa smiled somewhat forcefully holding up the sheet of paper scribbled all over,almost unintelligible.

Natalio looked it up and smiled approvingly.

"Hey,that's good stuff,I like the part where it says 'whenever there's music,he'll be there' whoever this Natalio is,I'm sure he'll love it,I don't,the chorus got a few issues,this 'Na na na' thing,I don't think it will catch on."

Natalio made a comically disaproving face and that made Topa laugh despite himself,it almost made him cry,he still adores this man and even if he never remembers his past again,Topa has to content himself to these small moments.

"Thank you,Natalio.I'll think about that."

"Fascinating.Ahora....¿Donde queda la Cabina de Control?" 


End file.
